


His Saving Grace

by SilvermistFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how he found his Saving Grace, and how what he had longed for was finally granted to him in the form of a single girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Just importing some of the completed works I've done over in FF.net. Hope that you guys enjoy it!

**Inuyasha Crossover Rise of the Guardians**

For years, centuries he had been around, forgotten as he was haunted by his own nightmares. It was the likes of Jack Frost that had caused him to be haunted by those nightmares that he had tried so hard to take control over. He had underestimated the new Guardian, Pitch sneered at the thought of his name, but there was something else, his fears they were easing off him, scared it seemed of a certain floating light that was like the spark of a firefly was found to by floating in his realm.

It was odd to say it, but it was his saving grace in the dark world that he was trapped in. The way it would illuminate and floats so closely to him, he felt the slight touch of warmth for the first time. I took him about nearly a century or so to be free of his own fear, renewing his own vigor for bringing about the Dark Age again, and especially to exact his revenge. Though before all those, he wanted to find out more about that little light that had saved him from his own fears and nightmares.

His silver grey eyes peered into the darkness and into the mind of a girl with raven hair, sleeping so peacefully it would seem but he knew better. The fear that rolled off her was very much so evident as a frown marred her brow. His curiosity grew as Pitch reached out with a pale grey hand, gently brushing her bangs aside as he studied her pained expression. There was a certain beauty to it, but it made him wonder. Slipping quietly into her dream, he watches as the many demons and beings that he had never seen before chased and hunt the girl down, her scream an odd delight to his ears like the sickening sound of crystals tinkling in the wind. It was hauntingly beautiful, and again, it made him wonder of how it would be like to see what it would be like for her to smile.

Before he could even leave her nightmare, he was forced out of it. The light that nearly burned him, but yet it warmed him, bringing a pale color of milky beige color to his skin as he looked at his hand almost in horror and shock. Was this going to be the end of him, but it was impossible for him to die or go out like the light. "I'm sorry," the girl whispered, it was enchanting to him like how the darkness wraps around him like a blanket of security.

Pitch wanted to stay, but he had to go, dawn was approaching and the light was something that he could not handle in his current weakened state. He would return soon, but before he left her, he left a  _nightmare_  with her, not to haunt her, but to keep watch over her to let him know of her every little movement and to watch over her. He would never care for anyone, but she intrigues him and he merely wanted to find out more about her. However she disappeared, to another time, a time where he was not even created yet, but a few mere dust of his nightmare was all that was needed for him to know of where she is. He could not travel to where she is, but he could feel her presence, and her emotions.

Whenever the girl Kagome was back in the present, Pitch would watch over her darken nightmares, sometimes even doing becoming part of it, not as an enemy, but that of an ally. He feed on her fear, felt her every little emotions both negative and positive yet did nothing about it as he soon got to know her even more through her dreams. Here he was not forgotten in a way as she soon came to acknowledge his presence. On one of their particular shared nightmares, Pitch was hunted down this time by his own  _fear._  The mares that he had tried to control and tame again now against him once more as he screamed out his fear, his own appearance flickering from that of a young man with fair beige skin and silver grey eyes, reverted back to his original look of what he really looked like. He heard the gasp of a girl, the girl he had been actively visiting in her nightmares looking shocked, but drew her bow as she fired an arrow towards the mares that surrounded him.

Again she save him from himself, as Pitch tried to calm his breathing scared of being captured and haunted for the next century or so in his own realm. The girl Kagome, she approached him with all caution as she stood a safe distance away from where he had fallen on his behind. She was really his saving grace, the white light that had saved him, almost like how the Man in the Moon had transformed him into Pitch Black who feeds on fear.

"T-thank you," he managed, looking straight into her eyes as shock was still evidently upon his face. Her warm hazel eyes showed fear but there was certain boldness to them that he had never really come to realize until now.

She settled near him, her fear for him was beautifully masked if he may say so himself, but that was not the point, she was not running away or screaming at him. "Who are you," she asked almost friendly but with much caution he noticed, and it somewhat sadden him that their many 'adventures' together did not mean much in this nightmare of hers.

"I'm Pitch, the Boogie Man you could say," he answered truthfully, fearing for the moment of what her reaction might be. However she amused him when she next told her of her expectation or presumption of how the Boogie Man would honestly looked like.

Their encounters were mainly in her nightmares, but he was there to almost always keep them at bay or away from her. And always, they were under some form of dark covering where Pitch would make his appearance, not wanting her to see how he really looked like for fear of her to his real appearance. It was ironic really, but she was one of his new fears, his thoughts of getting revenge was now hardly the priority as he started to spend more time in getting to know Kagome, often telling her stories and many other things, that and also the few things of what he hated the most.

He felt that with her, she made him feel like he existed, that he was alive or like how those  _Guardians_ feel, real. And all this without the instilling fear for him in her, she was genuine, but whether or not she could see him when they were to meet outside of her nightmares, he was unsure, and stuck to meeting her where he felt the safest and also more secured that she was unable to run away from him no matter what. Pitch Black is a possessive person, a person who gets jealous easily and Kagome accepted him as who he is, the Boogie Man and he hoped, someone more as well.

However it worried Pitch, angered him even when he found that he could not find her, it was like she disappeared into thin air, like she never existed. He screamed out his frustration, feeling betrayed. He searched everywhere, sent out his Nightmares to find her, but they always returned without an answer. It was then one day he found that spark, and followed it, his eyes a steely silver grey that had grown hard and cold, almost devoid of the emotions that he had once experience within her nightmares and dreams. Now he hunt, for the girl that he believed to have betrayed him.

Her presence it was weak, very weak, and if Kagome thought that she was able to hide away from him forever, Pitch smiled sinisterly on how wrong he was going to prove her wrong, and how she had manipulated him and betrayed him. Yet what he found was not something that he was expecting. She was injured heavily and badly, her body was more or less trying to heal itself. The light in her was dim, but fighting for her life, trying to save her as Pitch looked in wonderment, and silent. He was worried for the first time, not of people not believing in him, but for someone else instead, someone that is very much living and breathing still.

"P-itch?" she called out so softly, that it would seem as though it was the wind that had breathed a sigh of relief. It was not, and he descended down the well house to kneel beside of Kagome, he was hesitant at first, but when he did reach out for her, to Pitch surprise, he could touch and feel her. Her body temperature, it was cool yet hot to the touch somehow, it was like he had long forgotten that sensation of the warmth that was coming from her. She smiled at him as best as she could, wanting to comfort him to tell him that it was alright, she had suffered worse, but ended up coughing blood instead.

"No," he whispered disbelieving of the situation that she was in, it was not how he had expected their first real meeting to be. His Fears wear stomping their hoofs on the ground, snorting and blowing out the dark dust of nightmares as their gold fire like eyes looked down at the two, ready to pounce on them, but Kagome was the one keeping them at bay.

"You will live," Pitch bit out vehemently, issuing an order to her as though it would be the way to help heal her. He cradled her to his chest as he felt her breathing to be more even, slowly breathing in the air, it was like she was falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you," were the last few words that he heard her whispered to him. He called out her name from within that well, worry becoming more and more evident as he tried to not move the fragile body of a human being too much for fear that he would aggravate her health, but it was hard to say if she was alive with the way she looked.

She was like an angel, so peacefully sleeping within his arms and against his body as he let them lay like that, at least until she had come to he thought, a sad daze look upon his face as he watched her face ever so softly with the moon beaming down upon the both of them showering them in its own warmth.


End file.
